(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a substrate treating apparatus for treating semiconductor wafers, glass substrates for photomasks, glass substrates for liquid crystal displays, substrates for optical disks and so on (hereinafter called simply substrates).
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, this type of apparatus includes an apparatus having a treating section, a gas supply device and a gas exhaust device. The treating section has a first treating unit and a second treating unit arranged horizontally. The gas supply device supplies gas to the first treating unit and second treating unit together. The gas exhaust device exhausts gas from the first treating unit and second treating unit together.
The gas supply device has a supply damper and a supply unit. The supply damper uniformly adjusts a rate of gas supply to the first treating unit and second treating unit. The supply unit blows out the gas to both the first treating unit and second treating unit.
The gas exhaust device has an exhaust unit and an exhaust damper. The exhaust unit exhausts gas from both the first treating unit and second treating unit. The exhaust damper uniformly adjusts a rate of gas exhaust from the first treating unit and second treating unit (as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-87116 for example).